


Second Sucks

by MockingbirdNIvans



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Minor Character(s), Paranoia, Psychological Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingbirdNIvans/pseuds/MockingbirdNIvans
Summary: Let's not and say we did.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“How badly did we fuck up?”

“Really bad.”

The pair sat next to each other, resting against a wall. The room was completely destroyed. Broken glass scattered in different areas of the room. A few pieces of furniture were flipped over with maybe a few small tears or scratches. The blindfolds rested in a crooked shaped, with some of the blinds either hanging out or laid out as they were suppose to be. The place was an absolute mess. Much like them.

The female sat there with tears that had long dried against her cheek. Her once puffy red eyes now lay flat and motionless. The person sitting next to her blinked, eventually mirroring a similar look in his eyes. His disheveled hair stuck out wildly, contouring his blank expression.

“We need to breakup.” She finally spoke.

“I know.”

There was a long silence that followed after. No one made a single movement nor did a single word peep out after the realization. The clock ticked by and filled the room with that constant, annoying ticking sound. Seconds soon became minutes. And minutes eventually became an hour. They only realized this when the clock struck midnight.

Simultaneously, they brought themselves to their feet and went to different areas of the room to clean up. There was no further words shared between the two. Other than the ticking clock, the only sounds made throughout the night were the rustling of bags, occasional shards of glass dropping against the cold floor, and furniture slumping back into it’s original place.

The night unfolded, and eventually had to end. Once the tidying was done, they had to confront the question they had both been dreading: What happens next?

Neither knew. Because it was different this time. It wasn’t like those supposed one and done deals and they’d somehow find themselves together again. No. It was all too real this time. They accidentally crossed boundaries they swore they wouldn’t and this was the result.

The two pairs of eyes intersected, giving each other a knowing look. Something had to be done. Someone had to do it. And Dean was the one to do so. His throat was terribly dry, he discovered, attempting to utter out words incoherent to his head. Thinking of how foolish he must’ve looked, he turned on his heel and went straight for the door. He hadn’t expected for footsteps to follow, but he didn’t dare look back.

Not now.

The door opened and he was outside. He should’ve just kept going. Kept his feet moving far away from here. Instead found himself standing there, waiting for the door to close. But it didn’t.

He wished he hadn’t turned back around.

Their eyes met again. And the two remained, staring straight ahead at reflecting orbs.

“It’s actually over…” Dean uttered, disbelieved.

“…yeah.”

The door closing in between was enough to end the night. There were no verbal or physical goodbyes or good nights. No, it was far from a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week had gone by as smoothly as it possibly could. Despite being in the same workplace, avoiding each other wasn’t too hard. Dean was often dragged away by Roman or Seth. (Y/N) would reserve herself to enjoy some quality alone time. Sometimes even join Xavier for one his gaming sessions. Not crossing paths frequently had proven to be easy. Note on the word frequently.

The moments that they did in fact passed by each other, the two attempted to brush past as if nothing. But the two could feel the tensing body of one another. It wasn’t awkward, no, there was just… **tension**. _Very_ uncomfortable tension. Whenever they met eye to eye, it never lasted long because one or the other was quick to tear away, leaving the other hanging. And that’s how things rolled on for the first week. Boy how great it would have been if it had stayed that way.

The three former Shield members sat at a booth in a coffee shop near the arena. They were going to be in the area for a few days, so they didn’t have to worry about catching a flight straight after the show. The three chatted and laughed away the day, enjoying the short free time. Things were going nicely. Until Seth’s eyes slipped to the side as his facial features just barely fell flat. Dean curiously followed his wandering eyes, leaving the man’s mouth wide open, unable to stop him.

Blue eyes lingered on the familiar figure entering the shop. (Y/N was dressed nicely, he noted. More than usual. Must be meeting with someone, he thought, ignoring the sharp jab in his heart. Aw, man. He loved it when she wore her hair like that. It gave an extra shine to her face. God, she looked so sophisticated. Smoothing out her outfit just before planting her rear on the seat. Followed by pulling out a book that she’d been carrying in her bag. Not a single care in the world, he assumed, watching closely as she carried on her reading.

“H-hey,” Seth cleared his throat, side eyeing Roman as he pretended to be offended, “It’s rude to leave someone talking.”

For a moment, as Dean turned back to sit in place, the two were expecting a violent, hysterical, annoyed reaction. Something that wasn’t… _**this**_.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Keep going” Dean said, obliging him to carry on.

The two released a breath they were unaware that they had been holding. Though surprised, they were sold. The three continued their chit-chat as the clocked dawdled by. All was well so far. Though the distraction was meant towards a specific individual, the other two were the ones who had been engrossed in the conversation and had completely forgotten about (Y/N). Despite so, Dean seem to have joined them in as well. Until the bladder called.

“Gotta use the restroom” Dean said, lifting himself to his feet. Seth had opened his mouth to give an okay, but almost immediately swallowed the response when spotting that it wasn’t far from (Y/N)’s seat. Roman quickly followed his expression, his own face matching his.

“I’ll come with you” Roman blurted out, uncaring of how odd the sudden proclamation sounded. Or the bulging eyes of the pair seated behind them. Boy are they going to get some ideas…

“Fucking fag” Dean joked, laughing along as he casually brushed off what he interpreted as his friend merely pulling at his leg. Roman laughed in response, almost a bit awkward, but continued nonetheless. With Roman having failed, it was up to Seth to avoid any potential interaction between the two. Though a chance was never given as Dean was already halfway there. The two sitting back could only tense as he slowly approached her area. Seth’s nails were practically digging through the wooden table while Roman looked away from the upcoming scene, unable to bare whatever was about to happen.

Much like them, Dean couldn’t bare it either.

_She looks really pretty._

He swallowed the lack of saliva at the intruding thought. How tempted he was to barge into her personal space and spit out random nonsense to get her back. If possible, he’d probably scoop her into his arms and run back to the place they were once in. But… he couldn’t. Tracing back to their memories, he couldn’t recall her ever being this at ease.

He hated it.

But he didn’t it.

It took his all to not look back as he walked past her. God, he was just itching to turn back. Take a peak. Just something enough to satisfy his craving. A small glance would suffice, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The hurt would be too apparent from both sides. And that was something he had yet to overcome. He was sure she’d feel the same had she noticed him too.

So he kept walking. Not bothering to look back. But Jesus Christ he should have. Because as he reached the restroom, he was overwhelmed with nothing but regret that he wished he could’ve thrown up right there into the damn toilet.

“It’s cool. You’re fine.” A small pep talk always got him going, but he wasn’t so sure it was going to work this time. He really hoped it did, because he wouldn’t know what he’d do. Finishing up his business, he cleaned himself up and reached for the door. With a heavy intake of breath, out he went.

Had he taken that long? He inwardly asked himself as he caught sight of a cup of coffee with a small, white napkin underneath. Sure, coffee didn’t take long to make but it wasn’t that quick either. There was something else he noticed, too. Two small plates; one with a small slice of cake the other with a variety of fruits. (Y/N) didn't like sweets, Natural or artificial. Her date must must have arrived. _Tsk._

_Keep it together. You’re stressing over a fucking drink._

Dean felt himself rushing past her table out of anxiousness, desperately trying to not frantically start looking for whoever the asshole was. 

_Smooth move, idiot._

It wasn't until he passed the table that he realized he had his hands clenched tightly enough to make them sweat. Gripping slightly at the sides of his jeans to wipe away the nervousness, Dean returned back to his table. As he did, he noticed Seth placing his wallet pack in his pockets. Must’ve already paid, he concluded.

“We leavin’ yet?” Dean asked, not bothering to sit back down.

“Oh, uh… yeah.”

Dean didn’t think much of Seth’s slow response. He had a small tendency to draw out a few words. However, he wondered why Roman pulled out his own wallet to pay. Whatever. Wasn’t important. He just knew that he was ready to leave and catch a break.


	3. Chapter 3

“How are you holding up?” The text read. (Y/N) gently smiled at the screen. Natalya was such a sweetheart sometimes. Always, was more like it. Reaching tiredly towards the cellphone, (Y/N) debated whether to reply or not. On one hand, she wasn’t feeling all that emotionally well to do so, but on the other hand, Natalya had been such a supportive shoulder this whole time. It would be rude to leave her hanging like that. Glumly, she slowly typed back a response.

“I’m a little better today.”

It wasn’t a total lie. Unlike the first few days, she started feeling emotions again. Negative ones, sure, but it was something. Just a step to recovery, she told herself. Tossing the phone away atop the bedside drawer, the woman threw out a small sigh and spread on the mattress trying to be as comfortable as possible. What day was today, she wondered?

Monday.

Another small sigh. Lately that had become a habit of hers.

_Get it together, idiot._

(Y/N) didn’t have the energy to go to today’s show, let alone leave her bed. But what was she to do? Call her boss and go ‘Hey, Vince. I’m not going to show up today because I’m going through a high school break up.’? Ha! As if. Not like she has any credible excuse to begin with. She was acting like a child, she insisted. With one last sigh, off to hell she went.

And 30 minutes in, she started regretting her decision.

She was fine. She was doing great. Until he spotted _him_. But not alone. It was out of pure reflect that she stopped right then and there, watching the two chat away. Renee had always been a nice person to her and to everyone. She was a hoot to be around. It shouldn’t have surprised her how well the two got along. To be frank, they looked good standing side by side. Together, even.

_‘But I’d look better.’_

Her teeth immediately sunk onto her tongue. Curse those bitter envious thoughts. This should have been a good thing. The two had ended a toxic relationship and went on separate paths. It was the smart thing to do. It _should_ have been the best choice, but looking at the scene unfold, she began regretting her bold decision.

It was the right choice, she reminded herself. But her body didn’t fully agree. Her stomach twisted and turned in pure disgust at the scene ahead. She hated it. So much. Her throat began to burn and the inside of her mouth began to water. Almost as if preparing her to throw up the contents of her earlier meal. She felt sick. She had to get out there. The nearest exit, restroom, anywhere but here.

(Y/N) spun on her heel, ready to make a quick getaway, but instead found herself walking face first into someone’s built chest.

”(Y/N).“

Blinking back the tears she was unaware were unfolding, she raised her eyes to meet with a familiar face. “Seth.”

“Hey, you okay? Face is looking a bit pale.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She assured, “I’m fine. Didn’t get much sleep is all.”

Seth was tempted to believe her, given the small dark circles underneath her eyes, but as he cautiously took a quick glance straight ahead towards her original position, the scene he spotted made it clear what was up. Despite the obvious reason, he nodded, not wanting to pressure her into something that could likely lead to a relapse. He had seen the way Dean handled the break up, he could only assume it had been the same for her.

"I get what you mean. Our schedules aren't the most convenient". His response, although friendly, simply left them standing in an awkward silence. Yet despite this, Seth couldn't choose any other uneasy situation to make his move.

“Listen…” He began, voice filled with pure hesitance. Even his stance was sheepish and his movements were skeptical. Though having been practicing for this moment, even long before Dean and (Y/N) became an item, it wasn’t exactly easy with the events leading up to it all. Was it morally wrong? Probably. But did he care? Probably not. At the moment all he knew was that (Y/N) was patiently awaiting for the rest of his sentence. Do or die, I guess.

“Are you free this Friday? I’d like to take you out on a date.”

It was no secret to himself that he held more than platonic feelings towards her for some time now, but he wasn’t sure if this was going to be the healthiest of timing for her. Or him, for that matter. Seth prudently observed her face, searching for any expression. She had gone silent and blank since his shocking offer. There really was no sugarcoating the implied intentions, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for rejection. Different positive and negative emotions overwhelmed him as he continued to study her face. His hands coiled and he was seriously considering calling it off as a joke no matter how much of an asshole he might come off as.

“Does 8PM sound good?”

And suddenly his heart skipped a beat. He stared at her wide eyed, taken aback by the new-found confidence in her voice. Not that he was complaining. A happy (Y/N) was the best (Y/N), but playing a faux character wasn’t something he was inclined on liking. But, fuck. That cute little smile formed on her lips was making it hard to stand his mental ground.

Pathetically, he stuttered out a small agreement as she laughed at his awkwardness. (Y/N) had convinced herself that Dean had started moving on, so why shouldn’t she?


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re going on a date with her.”

The blunt statement caught Seth by surprise. Had he overheard them earlier? No, he couldn’t have. He was busy chatting way with someone else, after all. So then…? A faint smack slapped his bottom lip. Must’ve gotten word through Roman. So far he had been the only one Seth had confided to. He was always the third wheel of the three. What an idiot to think he could trust in either.

Seth turned to face Dean, half expecting to eat a fist. To which he prepared himself by crossing his arms over his chest. Had Dean raised his arms at him, he’d be just as ready. Somewhat, anyways. There was a deafening silence between the two, but so far it only seemed to have made Seth uneasy. Regardless, it was clear that Dean was waiting for him to speak. Awkwardly, Seth cleared his throat before making a move.

“Look, man, if you’re uncomfortable by this-”

“Of course I’m fucking uncomfortable!” He exclaimed, sharply cutting him off. “My friend is going on a date with my ex. Hell did you think I was gonna feel?”

“-then you’re going to have to deal with it.”

Dean stared at him incredulously. That… That wasn’t the response he was prepared for.

“Excuse me?” His voice was sour and Seth knew straight away he had crossed boundaries that he shouldn’t have. Swallowing down the fear, Seth straightened up, ready to get over this whole thing. Dean quickly took notice of this, and much like Seth, he readied himself for whatever was thrown at him. Physically or verbally.

“Look, Dean…” Seth cautiously began, trying to find the right wording as to not worsen the situation. “You had your chance, multiple ones at that, and you screwed them all up. I’ve been dying for this chance and I’m not going to pass it up.”

As cliche as his statement was, Dean couldn’t objectify against the truth in those words. Having someone tell him up front a quick summary of it all made him deeply wonder. If the first two times didn’t work out, why the hell did either one continue crawling back to one another? It always ended the same ; damaged property and emotional impairment. So why? If he deepened his thoughts enough, he could probably pull out a “we’re both broken” bullshit excuse out of his ass but boy oh boy did he ever silently pray that there was something more to all those lascivious, restless nights.

“We had something special,” Dean replied, almost not believing the words overturning his tongue. “And you think I’m going to be so welcoming to the idea of you picking up the scraps not even two months later?”

There was something desperately pathetic about Dean’s act. It was astonishingly easy to point out. He was never one to remain in the same course without drifting off suddenly, Dean would never last long in a stable train of thought, Seth was aware, and though the exposed vulnerability should have generated some sympathy from Seth, he saw this as a mere advantage over the shorter man.

“Right,” Seth remarked, “because all those months together was a full on fairy tale.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the sardonic comment. “What’s that s'pose to mean?”

“Oh for fuck sake, Dean!” Seth snapped, “That relationship was a train wreck!”

Never in a million years would Seth have even imagined himself raising his voice at either of Dean or Roman. Especially not Dean. That’d be like asking for an instant death. But the thin thread that Seth held on to for sensibility had finally snapped, and fuck, was he going to let everyone know.

“Who was the one you called at 2 A.M. because (Y/N) had kicked you out? Who was the one you called when your stupidity led to (Y/N) having countless breakdowns?” Seth continued, “It wasn’t your best friend Roman, was it?”

By this point in time, Dean was practically flaring through nostrils. His head began to ache, feeling betrayed in more ways than one. “I trusted you, you son of a bitch.”

“And now it’s time for you to step back and do the same for me.” Seth said, looking down at him as he brushed away Dean’s obvious pain.

“Like fucking hell I am. If you so much as hurt her, I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” He challenged, “Are you going to threaten me with mindless insults? Beat me up?

Seth wasn’t exactly sure how this newfound confidence came to be. He could probably think of a few reasons, but at the moment he could only indulge in it. He could feel the goosebumps aligning through his body from the excitement and fading fear. This is exactly what he needed. This is the person he needed to be if he wanted to capture success in life. No more sitting in the waiting room hoping for his turn. He finally realized, if you want something, you take it.

There was silence. And then-

“Don’t fuck this up.” Dean’s voice was barely audible, but Seth could just about make the hint of genuineness tagged along with it. To believe it or not was solely up to him.

“Thanks for the advice,” Seth scoffed, “Didn’t know I was a mirror.”

With that, Seth brushed past him and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’ve been smiling pretty hard for a while now.” Natalya noticed with a little smile of her own.

(Y/N) tiredly laugh, shaking her head. Should she tell her? Natalya had always been a great ear and shoulder, but would her reaction be a good one? (Y/N) had dealt with enough negativity leading up to the scheduled date, and sure her acceptance may have been out of vain, but it was the best thing that had happened to her since the breakup. She wouldn’t want it to get shut down suddenly and consider reevaluating herself.

“Cute story…” And so (Y/N) began to tell her about the encounter with Seth. The blonde listened on, occasionally nodding but never pushing in any words of her own. (Y/N) grew a bit nervous at this, as she had known Natalya to be somewhat chatty, but carried on nonetheless, not asking for her opinion until she reached the end.

Even as (Y/N) finished talking, only silence followed after it. She grew nervous, glancing in every direction but Natalya’s. By now, (Y/N) was convinced that the only answer she would receive was a criticizing one. Though that had been the main source of her uneasiness for a while now, she slowly accepted it. Natalya had been a great friend and advisor to her. Regardless of whatever her answer may be, (Y/N) knew it was only because she cared about her and wanted the best.

“C'mere” Natalya called in a soft voice, pulling her in for a hug. The two remained as the blonde gently rubbed circles on (Y/N)’s upped back. Soon after the two pulled away and share a quick silent look before resuming the conversation.

“I’m happy to know that you’re ready to move on, but-”

(Y/N) tensed. Here it comes. 

“-are you sure you’re not moving too quickly? It’s been a little over a month since the breakup. Is jumping into another one so soon healthy? I know you accepted his offer, but are you even interested in him?”

(Y/N) attempted to avoid displaying a saddened expression. Natalya had asked all the right questions that fell perfectly one after the other. The (h/c) haired girl sucked in the corner of her lips, giving the impression that she was pondering over this. There was really nothing to think over. She knew the answer to them all, but could never bring herself to admit them out loud.

“I could fall for him eventually.” (Y/N) tried to jest, but given the current circumstance, it wasn’t going to work. Especially with Natalya giving her the look. (Y/N) sighed, instantly dropping the crooked smile that had etched itself on her lips.

Who was she fooling? This wouldn’t be fair on her. Or Seth for that matter. To be honest here, the only reason she had agreed to his proposal was because of spite. She was envious. Dare she say, jealous? Teeth sunk down her tongue in an attempt to avoid the idea. Truth hurts, doesn’t it, (Y/N)?

“It _is_ just a date, y'know?”

Despite the half assed attempt to come off as sassy, she really had no way around it.

(Y/N) sighed. “If it doesn't go well, I won’t press on.”

The blonde smiled, reeling her in for another brief hug. (Y/N) gladly accepted this, enjoying the heartfelt silence accompanying it. In terms of conversation, that should have been the end of it. Actually, it should have been the end of everything in general. But as life would have it, it wasn’t.

Life was, in short, an asshole.

“Does Dean know?” Natalya worriedly asked, pulling back into her original position.

(Y/N) frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. “Why would I tell Dean?” Her tongue slipped a bit more sullen than she would’ve liked.

“You know exactly what I mean.” She replied rather sharply.

“No...” (Y/N) replied slowly, bouncing her eyes left and right on the floor below them as she pondered over the question. Did Dean know? “Not that I’m aware of.”

“I actually haven’t seen him since Seth and I made plans.” (Y/N) recollected.

Natalya studied (Y/N), watching as she mentally stressed over it. If there was something the female Hart had gathered since the break up, it was that she had become far more paranoid than when they were actually together. She truly did question what she had put herself through and what she had gotten out of. Despite having been each other’s shoulder, it wasn’t like (Y/N) had been entirely open about the relationship at the time. It always struck her as odd that she would only hear good things, but never bad until recently. Actually, even now she didn’t quite know or understand anything. The only thing she was able to garner was that by the end of it all, both individuals were an absolute mess.

“Don’t over think anything, alright?” Natalya advised. After that, the two shared another embrace before parting ways.

All alone again, Natalya’s last words flew right over (Y/N)’s head. It was true that she hadn’t seen Dean since, but it was pure coincidence, she tried to convince herself. The two had been going out of their way too avoid one another as much as possible, after all, so this shouldn’t be suspicious.

But did he know?

She hadn’t told anyone but Natalya about it. And that was just a few minutes ago. Had Seth told anyone?

She bit her lip.

Whatever. So what if he knew? Not like it matter. It was her life and she could run with it however she pleased.

Until various scenarios jumped in one after the other into her head.

She sighed.

Life can suck a dick.


	6. Chapter 6

The few remaining days rolled on by and eventually Friday was here. To say that she was anxious would be understatement. Poor girl couldn’t even keep her breakfast down that morning. The day wasn’t much different from others. The only new thing about it was the evening plans.

It wasn’t a big deal, she tried to bribe herself, but her body wasn’t having it.

This was a good kind of new, a little voice liked to remind her. It was the kind of anxiety that she hadn’t felt in a few years. (Y/N) smiled unbeknownst to her. Actually, when was the last time she had dolled herself up and gone out? She forcefully dug through her memories, slightly hoping that she could find one with Dean, but…

Nothing.

She pondered sadly over the realization. Looking back at it all, she couldn’t remember what their relationship was before their first huge fight. Come to think of it, why did they fight? Those few years had been a mess, but she couldn’t pin point a reason to it all. Her face scrunched into one of confusion and frustration. How unfair.

She huffed, staring at her reflection with such intensity that one would think the mirror was about to break apart from it.

“Get it together. You have a date in an hour.” (Y/N) scolded herself.

And recollect herself she did. With a few spilled tears and one last heavy sigh, she pushed aside the past and looked forward to the evening. Maybe even a little too much. Now that she took the actual time to think about it, Seth was pretty handsome. Incredibly so. A dork, too.

(Y/N) snorted, remembering a handful of his stupidly adorable moments. How had she not noticed any of it before? Seth was, for the most part, a charming guy. Well, to her anyways. He was quite the asshole when he needed to be, but still charming nonetheless. Regardless of the outcome of tonight, things would be alright she assured herself.

Ah, enough of everyone else, she chided, right now it was all about her. It was going to be at least until there was a knock on the door.

“You’re pretty early, Se-” (Y/N) cut herself almost immediately after opening the door. “Dean.”

“You look so beautiful.” His voice was just above a whisper, but you could make it out despite the crack in between.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She tried to reason, but she made no move to close the door on him. He took noticed of this and took the opportunity to let himself in promptly followed by a closing door. (Y/N) whipped around to face him.

“Dean-” If she thought for a single second that the two were going to have a civil discussion, she was going to be sourly mistaken.

“Don’t go with him,” he breathed out, “please.”

(Y/N) shook her head slowly from aide to side, staring at him in anger and disbelief. “You can’t just come back here expecting things to go your way.”

He swallowed thickly, attempting to ignore the stinging in his eyes. He moved quickly and took her cheeks into his hand. (Y/N) quietly stared back into his eyes, unsure of his next move.

“Tell me right now,” he begged, “Tell me that you don’t want this. That you don’t want _us_ and I swear you will never hear from me again.”

 _Stop it,_ she wanted to say. A little pest in the back of her head poked and stabbed at her to stand her ground while reminding her of a similar scenario. This was just like before where he would emotionally manipulate her to force her to stay with him. It was exactly like then, but not entirely. She was going to stand her ground. She was going to…

To…

Her words entangled in her throat unable to find a way out, thus leaving her to remain in a silent state. The two stared petrified at each other for what seemed an eternity, but Dean needn’t no more. He took her lack of action as acceptance and quickly snatched her lips up. (Y/N) , brazenly, did not disallow this. She fervently encased her arms around his neck and desperately returned the gestured. The two clung on to each for dear life, ignoring the few tears crawling out of their closed eyelids.

The pair never once pulled up for air until they fell back on the bedroom mattress. Only then did they dare catch their breath. Not because of the long denied still lingering feelings, but from fear of someone being the stronger one to officially end things.

This wasn’t new. This wasn’t special. This wasn’t one of those happy endings where one or the other realized they were willing to change because they lost the love of their life.

Her hands pressed against his chest, curling her fingers against the fabric of his shirt. The two stared at each other pensively, petrified at the idea of things coming to an end. Their hearts thumped viciously against their chest. Though both out of fear, one was also of exasperating courage.

“I’m scared, Dean.” (Y/N) whispered.

“I know.”

This was all just a pernicious never ending cycle.


End file.
